


Care

by ZhiLu



Series: Holding On To You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (lmao get it), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), The thirst for Lucas is real, Vampire Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Vampire!Lucas, a tiny bit of pain, alternative universe, but it's okay bc Jungwoo loves his boyfriend so much, junguwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiLu/pseuds/ZhiLu
Summary: Suddenly, there was a flash of movement. Jungwoo didn’t even have the chance to gasp before two fingers had grabbed his chin. Gently, but harshly enough that his head immediately tilted upwards.Big brown eyes were staring right into his.God, why was his boyfriend this gorgeous? Not fair, not fair at all.(The start of my new series in this AU! Kind of like a prologue.)





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> “Nothing can cure the soul but the senses, just as nothing can cure the senses but the soul.”   
> Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

Jungwoo loved his boyfriend. Even if he was rather… unconventional. And even if there were some things he’d really like to change about him.

Like he wished that Lucas would clean after himself after changing clothes. That he would carry his empty blood bags down to the trash can outside instead of leaving them everywhere. Or that he would stop hogging the whole blanket for himself.

Yeah, there were some problems. But they were only minor. Jungwoo loved his boyfriend nonetheless.

“Woooooooo…”, came the shout from the living room. Jungwoo sighed and put the dishes he was currently drying back on the counter. Dishwashing was a calming activity. Not for many people. But for Jungwoo it proved to be a nice opportunity to think about one's life. 

“What is it, hyung?”, the younger called back, drying his own hands properly with the rag.  
They were living in a small apartment, two rooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. It wasn’t much. Jungwoo couldn't afford more. 

Lucas had offered to pay, arguing that he could have bought them a mansion with the kind of money he had saved up the past centuries but Jungwoo had just gently and calmly persuaded him that that was not necessary and that it would be very weird for a university student to live in a mansion.   
Especially considering he had lived in a one-room apartment off tap water and instant ramen just a few months ago.

“Come heeeeereeeee…”

Lucas' voide had dropped a few octaves. Far from the playful, way too loud shout he had started with. Jungwoo could read his boyfriend like an open book: He was getting impatient.

The younger shook his head, an amused smile on his face. How could someone that old behave like such a child?

Jungwoo gave up arguing and just crossed the room in quick strides until he was standing in the entrance to the living room. He grinned at the sight.

Lucas was sprawled out over their grey two-seater, his left arm with his cellphone in hand lying casually over the small coffee table. Light brown hair ruffled up so much that his dark roots were showing. 

“Enjoying the view?” Lucas didn’t open his eyes to speak, his voice still sultry low.

“Yeah”, Jungwoo said softly but with an audacious edge to it. 

Oh, he was enjoying the view. The angle of his boyfriends head was giving the younger a full view of the sharp jawline and prominent Adam’s apple. His attention was quickly pulled from the other's handsome side profile when he noticed Lucas was only wearing a dark tank top.

Jungwoo swallowed quietly. Heck, his boyfriend had nice biceps. And nice chest muscles.

He was pretty nice in general.

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement. Jungwoo didn’t even have the chance to gasp before two fingers had grabbed his chin. Gently, but harshly enough that his head immediately tilted upwards.

Big brown eyes were staring right into his. 

God, why was his boyfriend this gorgeous? Not fair, not fair at all.

Jungwoo licked his lip.

To his amusement, he immediately noticed Lucas’ eyes drop a bit lower and flash dark red for a short moment. Oopsie. Probably shouldn’t mess with a needy vampire.

The fingers didn’t leave his chin as Lucas put his other hand on Jungwoo’s upper arm, angling his own face closer to the younger’s jawline.

Lucas was close, so close. Jungwoo felt his presence in every fiber of his being. It was good. It was great. 

“You always smell so… so sweet…”, the older mumbled against his upper throat, voice slightly trembling. Then he pressed a small kiss to the heated skin.

A shudder went through Jungwoo’s body at the words and the sensation. His lips were so cold. Lucas, in general, was always so cold but Jungwoo never minded. He was way too hot most of the time anyway. 

A perfect match. The younger felt a giddy feeling rise up inside him, mouth opening in a soft smile. 

In the meantime, Lucas had started fingering the material of the scarf around Jungwoo’s neck. Then he made a displeased noise.

“Why are you wearing this?”, he whispered so close to his ear that Jungwoo had to suppress another shiver with all of his willpower. Lucas sounded displeased, yes, disappointed. A little pouty, even.

“Aw, Lucas, you know why. People would get concerned for me”, the younger answered soothingly, almost cooing, while he played with the tips of the other’s messy hair. Cute. Jungwoo knew how much the vampire hated seeing his mark on his boyfriend covered up. He was definitely possessive. Others might be annoyed by such a characteristic but Jungwoo only found it quite endearing. How nice to have someone care so much about oneself.

Lucas began tugging at the end of the fabric, slowly letting it fall down to their feet.

Immediately, soft lips started kissing down the side of his neck. 

Jungwoo answered him with a soft sigh. He definitely enjoyed the attention, closing his eyes in relaxation. 

“I’m sorry to ask this of you again, Jungwoo…”, Lucas was talking like he was out of breath, panting slightly against the bare skin. Jungwoo gave him all the time he needed to search for the right words. He knew how his boyfriend got when he was hungry.

After only a few heartbeats, Lucas lifted his face slightly. He always made sure to look into the younger’s eyes when asking him, making sure to catch every sentiment visible in the other’s mimic. It made Jungwoo feel so absolutely warm inside.  
“Can I drink from you? I’m so sorry, but you’re so addicting.”

“Of course”, he didn’t have to think about it. He was healthy and strong enough. His boyfriend needed this, so he wasn’t going to keep him from it.

Lucas moaned lowly in content. Obviously, he was very pleased with Jungwoo’s immediate answer. 

Jungwoo only got a glance of the bright and shining red until the other was back at his neck again.  
“Ah, wait, hyung, wait…”

It always took a moment for Lucas to halt his current action when he was like this. But he always did stop. And that was enough.

“What is it, sunshine?”

Jungwoo let one of his hands that had been hanging limply at his side caress the vampire’s bent back. “This isn’t too comfortable for you, is it? Come on, let’s get to the couch.”

Then his other hand grabbed Lucas’ long and cold fingers, guiding him a few steps forwards until they were both standing right next to the couch. As Jungwoo stopped moving Lucas seemed to get the hint and sat down on the cushion, legs slightly spread. 

Jungwoo gladly and quickly slid into his lap, thighs straddling the other’s, neck now close to the older’s face. Lucas immediately moved his mouth back to the warm skin close to the Adam’s apple, Jungwoo’s small hands moving to play with the short hair at his hyung’s nape.

He felt the smile again his neck.   
“Thank you, baby. You drive me crazy. How can you make sure I’m comfortable before I’m going to rip a gashing wound into your flesh?”

Jungwoo winced slightly at the crude words. “Please don’t say it like this, hyung. I’m only doing what is needed to care for you.”

“I’m sorry for my poor word choice”, Lucas shifted slightly under him, strong arms coming up around his waist. He was obviously overthinking things.

“You know that this isn’t… necessarily needed. I could also get something from a blood bank.”

Jungwoo sighed. “And you know that that isn’t the same. You try not to let it show but I know you’re not satisfied with cold blood like that. It’s dangerous, too, stealing it, I mean”, he paused, then he whined slightly. “Lucaaaaaas”, he breathed out the other’s name in the sweetest way possible.

The ‘let me do this for you’ was left unspoken but Lucas had apparently gotten the message.

He let his mouth drop open, his sharp canines grazing the other’s soft skin. Breaking it open slightly. 

Then everything went pretty fast. The first drop of blood didn’t even get the chance to roll down his neck before Lucas had latched on properly, sinking his teeth down in Jungwoo’s flesh.

It stung. It hurt. It hurt quite a lot. Jungwoo definitely couldn’t deny it. He tried to concentrate hard on staring at their small cupboard over Lucas' shoulder, at the few trinkets he kept standing around there, trying to make the minute or two it took for Lucas’ venom to take its effect and numb the area completely.

A small, stuffed teddy Lucas had won for him on one of their first dates, a beautiful, brightly colored glass vase he had gotten from his parents, a single, red rose in its water. Then a few books.

Jungwoo kept gasping, shifting slightly. He really tried his best not to make the older notice just how much discomfort being bitten actually brought with it. Lucas cared about him quite a lot and he would be upset, so Jungwoo tried to keep quiet.

The sharp, ripping pain in his neck started lessening, fading until it was gone. Ah, sweet relief. Jungwoo sighed in content.

When the slight feeling of lightheadedness started to kick in he knew Lucas was almost done. He had learned from experience that vampires could detect things like this, if they wanted to, even through the haze.

Jungwoo was proven right when Lucas lifted his head. He hadn’t even felt him dispatch from his skin, the venom was strong enough. 

They were face to face again, Lucas’ eyes having darkened back to the warm brown he was used to. There was a bit of blood smeared on the rim of the older’s lips but it didn’t look gruesome. Just like he had eaten something kind of messily. Or drunken something. Like tomato juice.

Jungwoo was giggly. He always felt a little drunk after activities like this.

Lucas smiled back at him. What an ethereal creature. What a greek god.

Jungwoo cupped his cheeks and squashed them slightly.  
“Oh sunshine, you’re such a mess.” Jungwoo giggled again, heartedly and happy. He had made his boyfriend happy and that was all that counted. All of the pain was forgotten.

“I love you”, Jungwoo whispered into the air between them, eyes switching between both of the other’s.

“I love you, too, oh, so much, baby. Thank you for all of this”, there was so much warmth in Lucas’ gaze, so much adoration that made Jungwoo not want to ever move. He just buried his head in the strong crook of his boyfriend’s neck, recreating the other’s pose but kissing at the cold skin instead. 

“We should put a bandage on that, you know. You’re going to get blood on the couch.”

“Yeah, yeah…”, Jungwoo snuggled even closer, feeling Lucas’ arms tighten around his body. “We can do that later. Let’s just cuddle, yeah…?”

Lucas laughed lowly. The smile was even audible as he replied.

“Sure, anything you want, sunshine. Let me take care of you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hellooo! I hope you enjoyed this small little thing.  
> This idea hit me really hard and wouldn't leave me alone lmao
> 
> The thirst for vampire Lucas is real! I meaaaan look at this picture weheartit com/entry/309343571
> 
> And yes, the "soft way" in which Junguwu calls Lucas is exactly the one you think lol I'm dying every time at his cuteness
> 
> There's nothing much to say as there isn't much plot, it's just meant as a bit of an introduction for this new series. I really hope I stick with it! I have some seriously good ideas for more scenes. 
> 
> See you then <3


End file.
